The adventures of Cortney the dragon book 2: kingdom hearts
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: When Cortney crash-lands on destiny islands by a specter she finds that not just Sora needs her help. Can she save Sora ,Riku, Kairi, AND the lyoko worriers?
1. CRASH LANDING

THE ADVENTURES OF CORTNEY THE DRAGON BOOK 2: KINGDOM HEARTS

CHAPTER 1: CRASH LANDING

Cortney's pov

[DISCLAIMER] I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO JUST MY [O.C] CORTNEY AND LUKE

I flew threw the air ready to land on destiny islands, the salty air brushing across my face. I still thought about the others on earth wondering if they were ok without me. I didn't have time to think for long, apparently one of X.A.N.A'S specters followed me thru the portal and attacked me. it wrapped itself around me it started to bend my wings I plummeted out of the sky the specter threw me in the direction of the island and disappeared. I screamed as my body collided with the island the sand scraping me as I stopped. I could hear people mumbling to themselves as I blacked out.

I heard people talking some I couldn't make out " what is it, is it dead." I heard one "oh my God!" another screamed "Cortney!" I shot up as I heard my name I looked to see a worried Sora Riku and Kairi in front of me. "Sora." I said as I jumped into his arms "its good to see you." Sora said as I hopped out of his arms "what is it and how do you know it." a young man said as he looked at me. he had messy brown hair and wore a black shirt with a skull on it , torn blue jeans, and a green spiked jacket. "the names Cortney and who are you." I asked "my names Luke." he said when he smiled I could tell he had a lip piercing on the bottom lip. I shrugged as Sora told Luke about me Luke looked at me with glee in his eyes I thought I might have seen something in his eye but ignored it. And that was the biggest mistake of my life.

A.N well that's chapter one hope you liked it oh and don't forget to read the legend of Cortney perhaps it will let you know who the villain is.


	2. A SIRPRISE REUNIUON

A.N well here is chapter two I still would like some reviews, ah well on with the fic.

CHAPTER 2 : A SRIPRISE REUNION

Cortney's pov

That look that Luke gave me put me on edge, I was at the waterfall when he came up to me. " hey Cortney." he said with a smile " what do you want Luke." I said in depressed voice "wow someone's sad you alright." he said "yeah." I said as I avoided eye contact. I made the mistake of looking at him cause I saw the eye of X.A.N.A in his eyes " what's wrong you act like you seen a ghost." he said in a demon like voice. " uhh I think I hear Sora calling me s-see ya." I stammered before taking off.

Sora's pov

I saw Cortney zip past us as she said " hi guys bye guys." I looked back to ask her where she was going but she was out of site. "hey Luke." Riku said I looked to see Luke walking up to us I could have sworn that I saw something in his eyes. " is Cortney with you." he asked "no." Kairi said "why." I asked " she said that she was coming to see you Sora she said you called her." he said " I never called her." I said "she probably said that to be alone Luke, don't worry she'll come out when she want's to." Kairi said " ok." Luke said before he mumbled something under his breath.

Cortney's pov

I was laying down on the bent paipo tree eating one of the star shaped fruit. I yawned as curled up and started to fall asleep, I was half asleep when I heard what seemed to be a gunshot I could feel the vibrations that shook the tree and fell into the water below. I gasped for air as I swam back to shore "Cortney!" Sora yelled as he up to me " did you feel that." he asked "oh believe me I did." I said as I shook the water off me. " I think it came from the secret place." Riku said as he and Kairi walked up to us. "I'll take look." I siad before taking off I looked back to see them following me, I smiled at that, they always didn't want me to go off by myself. We entered the cave to find five teens and, to my surprise, my brother with them " Tricky." I said as ran up to his unconscious body and shaked him. When that didn't work I cursed under breath before slapping him he shot up before yelling at me " you can be mad at me later just tell me why you and the others are here." I said, he looked at the unconscious bunch then at me "it was X.A.N.A."

A.N] UH OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM NOW I KNOW CORTNEY IS GOING CRAZY NOW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OK PLEASE REVEUW.


	3. darkside

CHAPTER 3: DARKSIDE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR KINGDOM HEARTS.

Cortney's pov

After the others woke up I told them about Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and told Sora and the others about Yumi Odd Ulrich Jeremy Tricky and Alitia "so let me get this straight, you guys come from another dimension like Cortney, but in this world you guys fight a evil supercomputer that's trying to take over the world?" Sora asked "yep that pretty much raps it up." Ulrich said "oh this is making my head hurt." Riku said while rubbing his head. Our reunion was then cut short as I saw Luke walk in. "ah so looks like the others made it I see." he said I noticed the mark of X.A.N.A in his eyes, "guys please tell me you saw that." I said motioning to Luke. "uh huh." Odd said "take cover!" I yelled as I dodged Luke's attack, he jumped on top of me and whispered in my ear " I cant wait to see the look on your face when I kill your little boyfriend." he said . I looked at Ulrich and back to Luke I don't know what happened after that but all I remember was feeling my body explode with rage.

Ulrich's pov

I looked from behind the rock me and Tricky were hiding behind and saw that Cortney's appearance changed. a dark aura surrounded her and her eyes were a demonic red. She jumped on top of the specter Luke and opened her mouth I noticed her fangs were longer and shaper and I couldn't look away from the bloody attack. Blood splattered onto the cave floor as Cortney sunk her fangs into Luke's throat, she looked up at me and threw Luke to the ground she snarled at me ready pounce and sink her fangs into my throat. I knew by the look on Cortney's face I was about to die.

[A.N] OH NO WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO ULRICH NOW HUH, PLEASE REVIUW TO FIND OUT.


	4. HURT AND COMFERT

CHAPTER 4: HURT AND COMFORT

[DISCLAMER] I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR KINGDOM HEARTS.

Yumi's pov

I watched in horror as my best friend and guardian closed in on Ulrich, but before she could pounce I saw a strange white light erupt from her body and the darkness disappeared. Cortney looked down at Ulrich and whispered his name before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Cortney's pov

I don't know what happened all that I remember was wanting to do nothing but slaughter everything in my path. I opened my eyes to find Ulrich looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I looked at the others to see them in complete shock and the look of horror on they're faces. I saw the blood on my paws and my mouth, the reality and thought that I had killed a man had sunk in. "Ulrich I-I…" but that was all I could say before I turned and ran out of the cave. I ran and hid behind the waterfall and started to wash the blood of my paws and mouth. "how could I do something like that." I mumbled "because its your fate." I heard someone say. I looked behind me to see a black dragon with demonic red eyes, blood-stained fangs and a spade shaped tail blade in front of me. He diploid the two swords attached to his wrists and aimed one at me "Ulrich." I whimpered. "go ahead call him he can't save you now." the dragon laughed "get your filthy paws off of her!" I heard Ulrich yell before he side-kicked the dragon in the back of the head knocking him a few feet away from me. I saw Ulrich get in front of me in a defensive stance "you okay?" he asked "I am now." I answered.

"they may protect you from me but they can't save you from what you will become." the dragon said before he vanished into darkness. I looked at Tricky he gave a signal that said go for it so I did. "Ulrich can I tell you something?" I asked he nodded and crouched to my eye level "Ulrich…I-" but that was all I could say before Ulrich pulled me into a kiss.

[A.N] AW HOW SWEET, GUESS CORTNEY GOT HER TRUE LOVE AFTER ALL, HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
